


My Darling - Male Apprentice

by Gypsum1110



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sex, Smut, The Wedding Is Approaching, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypsum1110/pseuds/Gypsum1110
Summary: Fluff and smut with Julian and his future husband.





	My Darling - Male Apprentice

It was a cold night. I took my time walking through the streets, savouring the sounds of my Vesuvia. The raucous laughter from the theatre and the music of a nearby bar mingled with the typical late-night sound and created an exquisitely confusing melody. I hummed along to the music, my hands burrowed deep in my pockets to protect against the slight chill in the air. I see the glow of my shop two streets away, feeling the warmth when I’m one more street closer. After a day of entertaining royals with card tricks, reading, and magic, I was more then ready to relax in that warm glow. The shadows in the window were who I knew would be home, Asra and Julian, my closest friend and my dear fiancé. Either Asra was wowing Julian with magic and being quizzed on spell origins and the practicality of said spell, or Julian was attempting to explain medical care without the use of magic or potions. I pulled the key from my pocket, unlocking the door slowly and quietly in case I was wrong and the two had passed out by the fire again.  
There was a soft murmuring so at least one of them was awake. Their shadows movements proved that both were awake and alert. I heard Asra slurring a question to Julian, “Are you really happy with your wedding Ilya? I always imagined you would have a significantly more dramatic affair planned.” Asra’s hands moved through the air as they described the image in their head, “Two hundred guests! Three different bands! A wedding party of twenty people each! A wedding fit for royalty! Classic over the top wedding behaviour.”  
“Oh, I am capable of more than enough drama for any wedding Asra you know this! Besides,” he took another sip or dark brown liquor before he spoke, “the wedding itself isn’t the important part. I’m more excited to announce my love to the man I love and party so hard I have to be carried back to the house tied to a horse.” They both laughed, each taking another sip of the same liquor that I now realize comes from the empty bottle sitting on our table. “The wedding is far from the important part, it’s the man I plan to spend the rest of my life with who is important.”  
I felt a rush of warmth in my chest when I heard that, closing the door and kicking off my shoes. “Good evening you drunkards!” They turn and laugh with me, “How are you two doing?”  
“My love!” Julian shouted, standing up and nearly dropping his drink. “Welcome home,” he said with a smile as he walked into the kitchen. Julian wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in for a kiss. The kiss was deep and passionate as ever, tasting like the good whiskey Asra saved for special occasions.  
“And hello to you too.” I said softly, keeping my arms around Julian. “You two seem like you’re having a lovely evening, do any wedding planning?”  
Asra jumped over the couch, surprisingly graceful despite the amount of alcohol they had to have ingested. “I think we actually finalized the wedding planning if that’s possible, at least the things Julian here was responsible for.”  
“There were very few things and it was a slow day in the clinic, so I took care of it all!” Julian pulls his fiancée closer, gently spinning the two of them.  
“You really finished it all! Oh, darling that’s wonderful, thank you!” I kissed him again, cradling his cheeks in my hands. “You even managed to get Portia her dress and proper measurements?” Thinking about it as I spoke, I hadn’t seen Portia much throughout the day.  
“I managed to wrangle a dressmaker who did house calls. Getting Pasha to take some time away from her duties was surprisingly easy. She’s really tuckered herself out lately, what with practicing magic while working.” Portia was determined to learn magic and learn it well, she practiced small things during work and larger things after work and she had also been dazzling the guests with the few fanciful tricks I’d taught her. “You should have seen the poor thing, she almost fell asleep when the dressmaker was wrapping her in fabric,” he chuckled, leaning heavily against me.  
“Like sister like brother it seems,” I say with a chuckled, leaning against the counter and letting him continue to lean against me. “How much did you drink tonight?”  
Julian laughed as Asra took the last sip from their glass. “Who knows?” They say with a sly smile.  
“Winter is still a long way away my dear, I need to get some celebration in between now and then,” he gave me a kiss and I returned it happily.  
Asra scoffed, climbing on to the counter beside us. “You say that as though you don’t celebrate this hard twice a week at the Rowdy Raven.”  
“Well I don’t get to have many wedding-oriented celebrations, those are just your usual run of the mill celebrations,” Julian sighs deeply, rolling away from me and standing between Asra and I. “You two stress me out,” he says with a dramatic sigh.  
“Aw my poor stressed out man. However will you deal with us being in your lives for the rest of forever,” I kiss his cheek as my arm wraps around his waist and I pull him closer.  
“Forever and ever Ilya. We work next door to each other, you’re marrying my best friend, not to mention how attached Pasha and Nadia must be to us and you can’t give up your sister or a friendship with the empress of Vesuvia. He’s stuck with us,” Asra says with a shrug as they set their feet back on solid ground.  
Julian chuckles softly, looking lovingly at Asra and then at me. “It appears my only release will be death,” he swoons, pretending to fall against the counter, holding himself up with his elbow.  
I roll my eyes, leaving him to lean while I walk to Asra. “I’m sure he’ll be mulling over the reality of marriage for the rest of the night, but in the meantime Asra it is time for all three of us to turn in. You have a shop to run and Julian will surely have patients to treat after he tends to his own hangover. I’m sure Charles will be waiting for you as it is,” I say with a wink.  
Asra’s cheeks flush as they grab their jacket off a kitchen chair. They had recently started dating one of the castle guards Portia had introduced them to. He was well versed in magic and had apparently had a small crush on Asra since before they’d all lost their memory, given the drama of the last few years, of course he’d never made a move. Thankfully everything had calmed down in the last year and Portia, being the nosy apprentice/matchmaker, she was, decided to introduce Charles to Asra. Despite the space between our buildings and bedrooms, Julian and I knew it was going well. “He got off early, that’s nice,” Asra mumbles, unable to keep the smile from growing on their lips.  
Julian and I share knowing looks and I give them a quick hug. “Have a good night Asra, tell Charles I said hi,” I wink at them, their flushed cheeks deepening.  
“Goodnight Asra!” Julian shouts as they step out the side door and on to the street. Julian locks it behind them and turns to me. “It looks like we’re finally alone my dear,” he says, winking playfully as he comes closer.  
“It looks like we are, but somebody,” I press my finger against his chest, “really does need to get to sleep. Clinic won’t run itself. There’s only so much that I can do by myself, I need the doctor.” Soon after I call him doctor I realize getting to bed will be significantly more difficult.  
A smirk grows on Julian’s lips and he pulls me into his arms. “You need the doctor huh?” He steps forward and presses me against the counter behind me. “Well the doctor is in,” he responds in a husky voice.  
I pull his face down to kiss me as his hands slide down to my thighs, pulling me up and sitting me on the counter. The height difference between us often makes moments like these difficult, but thankfully we have tall counters. I wrap my legs around his hips, my hands sliding down his body as I pull him in closer. A moan escapes Julian lips and his fingers dig into my thighs. His knees bump against the counter and I move closer as I slide my hands to the hem of his shirt and start pulling up. I push him back just long enough to remove his shirt, admiring his chest before I pull him against me by the waist of his pants. I kiss down to his neck, leaving a few firm bites on my way down. Julian’s body trembles under my hands and he’s forced to let go of the back of my thighs, so he can brace himself on the counter. I drag my teeth down his collar bone, dragging my nails along his sides at the same time, eliciting a sharp gasp from Julian.  
“Better straighten up dear, we have all night,” I whisper in his ear, pushing him back and jumping off the counter. I push him against the table behind him, pressing my hips against his growing member. I pull away, resting my hand where I was just pushing. “Run along upstairs, I’ll be there once I’ve tidied up.”  
“Of course, my love,” he says in a breathy voice, his smile seeming to cover half his face. I watch him walk upstairs, biting my lips as I see how he sways his hips on his way out of the room.  
The kitchen is as spotless as it usually is, with the exception of my bag, my jacket, and Julian’s freshly shed shirt. Julian likes being made to wait, as much as he tends to whine about it he always enjoys himself more when we take our time. I pick up the shirt and fold it, laying it on the table. My bag and jacket belong on the hook beside the door, so I leave them there before grabbing the shirt again and making my way up the stairs. I can hear rustling coming from our bedroom and see the gentle glow of candlelight. The wooden bed creaks with, what I’m assuming is, Julian’s weight being laid on it and when I walk in I see I was right. Julian lays stretched out, his feet hanging over the edge and the blanket covering up barely enough to keep him decent. His other clothing is scattered on the floor, clearly useless now.  
“You look very comfortable dear… and very handsome in this candlelight,” I chuckle softly, admiring how his skin seems to glow with the orange light of the candles.  
He pulls the blanket back, revealing what space is left in the bed and gesturing for me to join him. “It could be infinitely more comfortable if you would join me,” he winks, taking a piece of his hair and twirling it playfully.  
I let out a soft laugh, shaking my head as I pull off the fine clothing I’d been wowing royals in all day. I turn away to remove my shirt and my undershirt, quickly replacing it with a looser shirt, more appropriate for a romp before a good night’s rest. Once I’m changed I crawl into bed, wrapping my arms around Julian and kissing his lips gently. “You weren’t kidding about this being infinitely more comfortable,” I mumble between kisses, slowly turning us until I sit on top of him.  
“These things I am never wrong about darling, you know this,” he mumbles back, pushing up eagerly once he feels I’m in position.  
I quickly push his hips down with my hands, shaking my head with a smirk on my lips. “Now Julian, no need to rush into things,” I wait until he’s relaxed his body before I lean down to kiss him again.  
He lets out another whine as my lips move to his throat, clearly resisting the urge to push against me again. “Oh, darling you know how I hate to wait,” he whimpers weakly. He’s about to say more when I bite at his shoulder, intending to leave behind the faintest of bruises.  
“If you hate it so much you’d think you would be enjoying this less,” I kiss the mark I left behind before moving up to his lips again. “I think I’m ready if you are,” I whisper, slowly moving my hands to the bed to brace myself.  
Julian wastes no time in adjusting himself and pushing up into me. The sensation takes our breath away, forcing us to again take our time and grow accustom to each other. I sit up straight, admiring the wide eyes and the flushed cheeks of my fiancé’s face. The strain to keep himself still is obvious, his eyebrows knit with frustration. My hands rest on his chest and I very slowly start to move, watching the expressions on his face change as I do. I lift my hips slowly and set them down just as slowly, relishing the feeling of him inside me. Every movement sends electricity through my body and I find it impossible to go slow for long, regardless of how much I want to make Julian wait. He stares up at me with wide eyes, the blush on his cheeks matching the love bites I left on his neck and shoulder. I lean down to kiss him, one hand running through his hair while the other scratches down his chest.  
“Would you like to be on top darling?” I whisper, feeling his hips moving on their own.  
He nods excitedly, pulling me against his body and kissing me passionately as he turns us around. Julian lays me down gently, holding us both still for a moment while we enjoy the feeling of him inside of me. I feel his hips move again, immediately matching the quick pace they were at before. Julian leaves one hand on the bed, presumably to brace himself, while the other hold me behind the thigh. I find myself pushing up eagerly like he had done moments before, toes curling as he picked up speed. It seemed whether I make him wait days or minutes for gratification, he is always equally eager. I pull his face down to kiss him again, barely muffling the sweet moans and gasps escaping his lips.  
I feel his hand moving from my thigh to cup my face, a small smile on his flushed face. “You look gorgeous when you blush this colour,” he says between deep breaths.  
I feel my face flushing deeper and I can’t help but let out a soft laugh. “That’s cute coming from you,” I pull his face down and kiss a cheek. “Your cheeks look like roses.”  
He smiles and kisses me, all the while keeping his steady rhythm. We stay close, leaning our foreheads against one another as we build to orgasm. I feel mine coming first, my toes curling and my legs tightening around his hips. “Oh…” I gasp weakly, “Julian I’m...” I can never get the words out, but thankfully we’ve spent enough time sleeping together for him to know what I sound like.  
He keeps his pace, doing exactly what he had done the moment before. “Finish for me my love,” he whispers, leaning down to kiss and nibble on my neck. His lips on my neck push me over the edge, my back arching as I push up against him. Gradually, Julian slows down, stroking my hair as he plants gentle kisses up my neck. I’m panting hard, lazily wrapping my arms around him. “I’ve travelled across the world and nothing sounds or looks nearly as beautiful as you.”  
I blush and shake my head, letting out a soft laugh. “You’re so corny my love,” I whisper, planting a gentle kiss on his lips. “I want you to keep going, it’s your turn to finish for me.”  
He nods excitedly, taking his time to build back up to his original pace. Julian lays his head against my shoulder and I plant my lips on his neck over and over, kissing and teasing his most sensitive areas. He whimpers softly when I start to place gentle bites along his shoulder, making sure he will still be presentable for work tomorrow. I feel his body tense over me and I return to gentle kisses. His pace speeds up once more and I know he’s close.  
Julian spits out a few colourful curse words in a variety of languages and I pull a cloth off the headboard of the bed, resting it on my stomach between us. He pulls out, finishing himself off with barely a tug on to the towel. He falls to be bed beside me and I quickly wrap up the towel, tossing it in the hamper at the foot of the bed and turning to Julian. He’s panting hard, his eyes closed as he regains himself. Once he’s back to earth and has calmed down he rolls closer to me, kissing my lips tenderly.  
“Thank you, my love,” he whispers, cupping my cheek as he places another kiss on my forehead.  
“No, thank you,” I whisper back to him.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too,” I reach over and extinguish the lamp beside our bed, letting the room fall into darkness as we pull each other close.


End file.
